A Vicious Woman (Or, the Making of Mara Jade)
by Fulvia Blis
Summary: "Mara means bitter. Jade means vicious woman. Together, those names are who you shall become." Emperor Palpatine, to Mara Nanoor.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this piece; they belong to George Lucas and his entities. No money is being made, and no infringement is intended. This story is not to be moved to any other site; it is intended only for fanfiction.net.

__

A Vicious Woman

(Or, the Making of Mara Jade)

_Part the First_

Sachki sheathed the the knife and closed her eyes. She was too nervous to allow herself the chance to worry, so she breathed a quick prayer instead.

She shut out the noises of the crowd around her. Thousands had gathered on the sweet Alderaani spring morning to hear one man speak of his vision for the galaxy.

If all went well, they would not.

Sachki knew that the Emperor had allowed security to be a little more lax. After all, it was Alderaan. No one carried blasters. The crime rate was close to zero. Murders headed news holos for weeks. 

Sachki glanced at her crono. Twenty-two standard minutes until the Emperor emerged. Twelve members of the red Imperial guard were stationed on the platform; two in each corner, and four in the center, where the Emperor would stand.

It might cost Sachki her life. But if the Emperor went down with her, it would be worth it.

Sachki exited the audience area and casually walked around to the side of the dais. Several stormtroopers, placed there for security, milled about.

She approached the shortest one on the hope that the Force was guiding her 

to one of the weaker-minded troopers.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Riina Lytt, from the _Alderaan Sentinel._" She held up her press badge. "Is there any chance at all I could speak with the Emperor before--"

"The Emperor is not available at this time to speak with the press," the trooper interrupted her. "Would you please return to the audience area."

Sachki had expected as much. "Perhaps you would be willing to speak with me about him. Nothing too personal, of course. Just how you ended up in his service."

He looked to the other stormtroopers for advice. 

"Permission granted, EK564," the one closest to the stage said.

"Great!" Sachki brought out her datapad. "You don't mind if I record this, do you?"

"No."

She flipped the recording switch on.

"Okay...your official military identification code is EK564, right?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

EK564 sighed. "Paulus Lorent."

"Homeworld?" Sachki asked with a smile.

"Corellia."

Sachki scribed a note on her datapad. "Were you recruited, or did you sign up for the military?"

And on the interview went. Sachki managed to keep it going for the next twenty minutes. Finally, Paulus ended it by saying, "That will be enough now!"

Sachki turned the datapad off. "Thanks so much, Paulus!" 

Paulus gave her an indifferent nod.

The chatter from the audience chamber turned to whispers. The Emperor had emerged.

Instinctively, the stormtroopers turned to look at him.

Sachki set her datapad down, and drawing the Force to her, catapulted onto the stage in a Jedi flip.

The Imperial guard advanced toward her. She pushed the Force toward them to distract them.

They kept advancing. Sachki flipped again, and found herself standing next to the Emperor. She drew her plasteen knife, and sunk it into his back.

Then the world grew very, very dark.

_Part the Second_

"My master, the attacker died from the wounds she received during the encounter. We have located, interrogated, and detained her family members. According to her husband, she was acting on her own behalf. She was not a member of any rebellious group."

"Interesting, Lord Vader." The Emperor closed his eyes. It had taken him two weeks to recover from what had seemed to be a fatal wound. The knife had cut into his vital organs, and worse yet, it had contained a poison that had caused an infection.

_But the Dark Side is stronger, oh so much stronger, _he thought. _I am stronger than before!_

The Emperor stood abruptly. "Prepare to execute her husband by firing squad."

"Yes, my Master." Vader bowed his head, and turned to leave.

The Emperor raised his hand. "One more thing, Lord Vader. I wish to meet with her daughter."

_Part the Third_

The girl stood before him. She was no more than twelve years of age. Her fiery hair cast a glow about her face as she studied the Emperor.

"Your name is Mara Nanoor, is it not?"

The girl gulped and nodded.

"Your mother," the Emperor continued, "was a relative of mine. Does this surprise you?"

Mara shrugged.

"She was my granddaughter. I am your great-grandfather."

_Two can play at this game_, thought Mara._ I know very well who you are._

"Mara, I can see your thoughts," the Emperor warned. "Be careful what you think."

Mara willed herself not to think of anything. However, stray thoughts began to invade her mind.

_He's so ugly._

I wish I could go home.

The Force help me...

"Ah, the Force," chuckled the Emperor. "Your mother was not a Jedi, but she possessed some of their skills. Perhaps she taught them to you?"

Mara began to taunt the Emperor with her thoughts. _Maybe she did, maybe she didn't._

Foolish child, the Emperor's voice broke through to her. _I see your Jedi powers. Soon they will be made to serve me._

I don't think _so--_Mara's thoughts were cut short by a single curl of red lightning. It crackled about her head, then trickled down her body.

She fell, face-first, before the Emperor.

_Part the Fourth_

When Mara awoke, she found that she was still in the Emperor's throne room. He stood above her, glowering.

"Mara means bitter," he said cryptically. "Jade means vicious woman. Together, those names are who you shall become."

_Will become? _Mara wondered. _Who am I now?_

Mara ate dinner with the Emperor. _He seems, _she thought,_ to be friendly. I don't think he means me any harm._

Still, she felt troubled that she could not remember who she was, or how she had come to be on Coruscant. And she did not feel quite right, either. There was a coldness inside her.

"Dessert, my child?" inquired the Emperor.

"No, thank you."

"It is just as well," said the Emperor, rising. "We have an important event to attend."

He led Mara over to his personal lift and motioned for her to go in. He came in behind her, shut the door, and pressed a button.

Mara felt the lift descending. _We're going down. _Her head began to ache from the change in pressure. Emotions rose within her: pain, confusion, sadness.

_Why am I sad? What's wrong with me?_

Nothing, my child. I shall take care of you, comforted the Emperor.

The lift came to stop, and the door opened to reveal a dozen stormtroopers and a man tied to a post.

Mara was distressed. The man who was tied to the post...she felt affection for him. 

The man recognized her. "Mara!..."

She started to move toward him, but the Emperor laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. 

_Stay where you are._He nodded to the stormtroopers.

The stormtroopers unsheathed their blasters and aimed them at the man.

"You may fire when ready."

Fiercely, Mara shook her head. "NO! No..." She was afraid; she was angry. She stretched out with the Force and ripped the blasters from the stormtrooper's hands. Some of the blasters came to her, while other clattered to the floor, inches from the stormtroopers' feet.

One bent to retrieve his blaster, but the Emperor shook his head.

_Mara, you are mine. Shoot the man. _

Did I give myself to him by doing that? Mara worried. _What have I done?_

YOU WILL SHOOT THE MAN! 

Mara raised a blaster and targeted the man's heart. His eyes were filled with tears.

Her lips curled back in apathy. The Emperor said he deserved to die.

A blast of red shot toward the man. It pierced his shirt, his skin, his heart. His eyes closed, and his body slumped down.

Mara felt a twinge of compunction. This man, he had meant something to her.

Still, she existed to do the Emperor's will. He had ordered her to shoot the man, and she had done so.

The Emperor was pleased. _Your journey to the Dark Side is complete, Mara Jade._

Part the Fifth

"I don't remember, Skywalker," Mara said. "I remember talking to him and then leaving home. All I can remember of my parents is that they didn't want me to go." She shrugged. "At least you know who your father was."

Luke nodded. He did not want to burden Mara with what he had seen in his vision. Perhaps someday he could tell her. For now, he reasoned it was best for Mara to believe what she did.


End file.
